The Queen of the Faeries
by Reine de fe
Summary: The Faery Queen will choose the fate of the wizarding world. She is said to be extremely intelligent, powerful, passionate. She will bring either destruction or restoration. The only problem is finding her.


(A/N): I am currently in the process of rewriting this chapter. I will have it up along with the second chapter soon. It will be a D/G, but just bare with me.Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer : Everything belongs to J.K.R.  
  
Prologue  
  
"The mortal's world is on the brink of destruction," a misty voice from the shadows said in a tone barely more than a whisper.  
  
"I realize that," said a raspy voice that seemed to get louder with every word. Suddenly a figure cloaked in green appeared in the clearing out of nowhere. The trees in of the forest surrounded the clearing with such density that nothing could come in or out on foot. The figure was standing by a small tree that was illuminated by an unnatural light as the tree started to sprout upward until it loomed above all the other trees in the forest. The cloaked figure seemed satisfied with his work and stepped away from the now tall tree.  
  
"It is time for her to be awakened," the misty voice said," We must inform the guardian that the chosen must find her."  
  
"No!," the cloaked figure said in a threatening whisper, "There is still hope for the mortals to defeat him without our help, and until we are needed we will remain silent."  
  
"Fool! The more mortals that are killed, the more strength we loose, soon we will dissolve into nothing. We must inform the guardian while we still can, or we, and everything else will be lost." The voice from the shadows said angrily.  
  
"We don't know which side she will chose. If she chose his followers side then we will be annihilated . It's not the Mab, the old Queen that is returning, the new Queen will only have Mab's magic, and even though the she is not Mab we accept her as our Queen. The she will be in control and will have to choose which side will succeed, and we will have to obey." The cloaked figure said in a dangerously low tone.  
  
"She must be awakened! He has one of he chosen ones on his side and he knows it! Do you remember the little boy he tried to kill seventeen years ago? He thought the boy was one of the chosen. The boy would have died if it wasn't for his mother. We must have the chosen ones awaken her before he kills one of them!" the misty voice rang out from through the forest.  
  
"I said we will wait."  
  
"I am afraid I can't do that." All of a sudden a blinding flash of light erupted from the shadows the first voice had come from along with an ear splitting scream. The scream began getting louder until it was almost unbearable and the trees seemed to be screaming with pain. The cloaked figure seemed to be yelling something, but it couldn't be heard. The forest began to swirl around until everything was just a blur of colors and sound. Just when it seemed the spinning would never stop, everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For a few moments all was silent at Hogwarts, puzzling everyone who was awake. As the noise started to resume an old man opened his eyes, awakening from a deep sleep. He looked around with a grim expression, the twinkle in his eyes gone.  
  
"It is time."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The ride to Hogwarts seemed to take longer than ever this year. Everyone seemed to either be asleep or off in their own little worlds. It felt like the train was taking it's time, as if it was afraid of what the year would bring for it's passengers. It slowly traveled along it's tracks never leaving the monotonous pace as it crept through the countryside.  
  
The train, after many long hours, finally arrived at Hogwarts and everyone stumbled out of their compartments except for one person. Ginny Weasley. She sat and stared at the door after her friends left. For some reason she didn't like the feeling she had about returning to school this year. She had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be a good year, and normally when she had feelings like that she was correct. She sighed and went to find a horse-less carriage to take her up to the school.  
  
She ended up sitting in a carriage with the three other girls in her dorm, Sophie, Caoimhe, and Aisling.  
  
"So, Caoimhe, who are you going to fancy this year?" Stephanie asked. All of the Gryffindor girls knew that every year Caoimhe fixated on one guy , and always got him.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet," Caoimhe said with a mischievous smile, "but if Lavender doesn't like Seamus, then he is a definite possibility."  
  
"Well, if Lavender does like Seamus and you go after him, she just might claw your eyes out. If I were you I would find out before I did anything," Aisling said finally getting into the conversation.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand the conversation. It seemed so fickle and shallow. She realized that she would never be like her roommates, but it made her happy rather than upset.  
  
  
  
"Too much trouble just for that, there is always Dean," Caoimhe  
  
said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The carriage ride stopped and they were escorted into the Great Hall . Ginny took her place by her friends at the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat ceremony started soon after everyone was seated. Gryffindor received eleven new students. The first years were seated and Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome back students," he said," I must make a few announcements before we begin with the feast. As the year begins you will notice several changes around Hogwarts. I ask you to please remember that we are not in the best of times. Please put up with the inconveniences, and remember they are for your saftey." Dumbledore sat back down as the tables began filling up with food.  
  
The meal began and the Great Hall filled with idle chatter. Ginny sat and listened to her friends talk about how their summers went and she occasionally joined in on the conversation. She saw that the feast was ending and stood up. She had been chosen as prefect last year along with Colin Creevey , and therefor she had to lead the first years up to their dorms. She saw Colin standing up also and said," First years please follow me. Keep up." She made a face thinking that she sounded like Percy. The first years got up and they made their way to the Fat Lady.  
  
"The password is Dragon Fangs. Go through the portrait hole and Colin will show you where your dorms are." She followed the last First year through into the common room. She made sure all the new Gryffindor girls were ok in their dorms and went down to the common room and sat by the fire.  
  
"Tired?" her brother Ron asked.  
  
"Not really. Its just been a long day." Her brother got up from where he was sitting to leave her alone. That was one of the things she always liked about Ron. He always knew when to leave her be. She sat there for a long time, so long that the fire was only embers. She didn't want to sleep, which was weird because sleep is all she normally wants to do after the welcome back feast. She just couldn't go to bed; she felt like there was something she had to do.  
  
She got up and let the common room ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints. She normally wouldn't break the rules, but for some reason she felt compelled to tonight.  
  
She knew she was looking for something, but she didn't know what. She walked through several corridors until something caught her eye. It was a painting of a forest that seemed extremely familiar. There were faeries flying in and out of sight along with gnomes and elves wandering around. She was getting ready to leave heard the heard something behind her. She turned around swiftly.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Miss Weasley." 


End file.
